Dominos
by Lizard Pie
Summary: An AU look at Vierrez's life from the point he met Cesia to the point of his death. Will move to an R in later chapters, but for now it's good for all the kiddies. R


AN: This IS an AU. Basically, except for the characters and a few of the famous scenes (IE: the meeting of the youkai, the Vierrez entering the castle scenes, Vierrez killing the gang of demons), they will be nothing alike. Basically: I'm going to make you feel sorry for Shyrendora before I'm done ^.^. This has become my mission. The story line will follow Vierrez from the point he meets Cesia to the point of his execution (It will be at the hands of Rath, but not when you're thinking). This will go though the world after the war with Nadil is over, showing how all are going through their lives afterwards. This will be a dark fiction, but not for a bit. Anyway, on a side note, though this is an AU, I've prided myself in keeping the original characters to a minimum. Trust me, it was very hard to do, but this entire fiction will be the characters you know and love. Except for this first chapter, when I have to use my own characters for a bit. Enough of my rambling. {Insert standard disclaimer here}  
  
DOMINOS  
  
For lack of anything better, the town I stumbled into was called Joe's Pier; named after a guy who owned a dock about ten miles south. Guess map guys never bothered to notice that the only thing even close to a body of water was a fountain out in the middle of the road (I dunno, classy?), 'cause they labeled it that on a map. No, scratch that, they didn't. On a map, it was St. Joseph's Pier.  
People, above all else, did find this classy; named the local inn/tavern after it. St. Joseph's Pier in loopy, chipping green paint on the front of the building. One of those buildings which was old, but you wouldn't mind it, might not even notice it, if they just kept up with the place. Damn, the cost of new paint.  
Like I said, I stumbled into it when I looked about... human 20. That's the only way I know how to describe it, I lost track of my age years back. Me and the guys I'd been traveling with, 4 of them, had run into a hunter. There were only 3 of us left when we made it into town.  
Bastards, thinking they can rid the world of evil by slaughtering us. It's ignorance, plain and simple, to think that eradicating one group creates a utopia. Evil and good balance out, no matter who you kill. Sorry to tell ya.  
I was still bleeding a bit through my leg bandages, limping like a bitch; they were in just as bad of shape. Well, Jen lost an eye, so he had one up on me. Dari got off with only a couple of scratches and a mangled ear, the ass.  
Even for as bad of shape as we were in, it took us a long time to decide to head for a warm bed and four solid walls. We didn't have much nightshade left (disguises a youkai from humans, makes us 'become like they are'. No one uses nightshade, anymore. There are better things out there.) and Joe's Pier was an almost entirely human town. The next source for it was about four miles down the road.  
It was Jen who finally convinced us, after about an hour or so of arguing. Cause, after all, we couldn't risk staying out in the forest any longer.  
ON the inside, St. Joseph's was full of humans, reeking so heavily of alcohol, tobacco and BO it literally brought tears to your eyes. And considering human flesh normally smells terrible (like rotten fish) but it doesn't make you blink, that's saying something.  
Was a big room, really, it was; made small by over crowding of men, tables, chairs, and a giant wood furnace burning in the center. I like big places where you have an escape route no matter where you are. I guess humans don't, ruin places with clutter.  
Even with nightshade, we took a cautious table next to the door, shying ourselves from the mob at the bar. That's what you did with illusion weeds, even though you pay an arm and a leg for them. Dealers like to delute their supplies to sell more, you could never be sure when you had enough.  
We figured we did when this girl came and asked our order (a room and beer, always good). No weird looks or anything. So, for the rest of the night, we sat up and joked like we were safe at home. Best time we'd had in a long while.  
Not until the place was clear out at four in the morning and we were ready to head off to our room did she call me over with the wave of her hand. In an instant, we knew we were caught. Glances were made around the table to make sure that everyone knew it as well as you did.  
They stayed at the table, ready to run at a seconds notice while I made my way across the room, trying to hide my limp even though it hurt like a mother. First rule of combat: show as little weakness as possible.  
"Tab?" I asked hopefully, reaching for my wallet as if that's throw all doubt off. With an unimpressed snort, she leaned across the bar counter.  
"Are you running low or are you just stupid?" She snapped in a whisper, glaring into my eyes. "You three are using less than half the nightshade you need. You're just lucky the people here are too drunk to notice." Standing firm on my left was killing me, suicide level pain. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.  
"So what're you gonna do, turn us in?" She pulled me in closer by my hair until our faces were an inch apart. If I'd been thinking of anything but getting ready to run until my damned leg fell off, I would have been able to smell her. Even the little I did; she wasn't rotten, I think.  
"I can get you want you need, enough to get to the next town and a day after," she hissed through her teeth, fist clenched round my hair fiercely, "I can't give you my price until tomorrow at five, but I'll keep you hidden until then. In?" Now, I inhaled. Maybe it was all the alcohol and BO stuck to her, but there was something about her scent that I didn't trust. She was youkai, but not the type of youkai that you would trust if you couldn't pay.  
But what choice did I have?  
Without looking back at my companions, I agreed. I could hear them cursing me under their breath. She let my hair go with a satisfied smirk and dropped a room key on the counter.  
"Room number six, upstairs," she sang loudly with a practiced smile. "The third door on your left. Enjoy your stay!"  
With only a look passing between us, we filled up the stairs and into our lodging. *****  
  
Okay, the first chapter was short. Next chapter: Vierrez goes to work to repay the debt and shows off a bit as to what he actually did for Nadil.~Liz 


End file.
